Forgotten heritage
by mrbrightkills
Summary: Shepard is rescued by the assassin's and follows the step of his ancestor to kill the once thought dead organization of the templars aka Cerberus. while his ancestor fights templars and the confederacy this shep/tali romance (DISCONTINUED)
1. rejoin

**This my second story this time mass effect/assassins creed i will get back to the walking dead i promise just a little writer's block involving that story i'll get back to it as soon as i can. in this story instead of being rescued by Cerberus, he's rescued by the assassins and put in the animus to fix his broken body and mind. similar to Desmond, John Shepard (default male Shep) hates his assassin heritage .**

**i made up an ancestor for Shepard. the ancestor he views takes place during the american civil war. this isn't like ac3 where he'll met the president insted he'll met some famous politicians, generals and a few more surprises. the ancestor 16-18 when he joins the assassins like connor he's half native american but the similarities end there my character is also half german and while connor is dark and brooding **

**jack Sheldon (my character) is usually really happy and sarcastic.(like Ezio on occasion)but similar toconnor he will fight both native american and american weaponry. jack will fight for the union army (that's a bit obvious but i thought it's best just to let you know ahead of time. This will be Shepard/Tali romance **

**Shepard is alive in the course of the two years in my story and will send messages to his squad mates so they know he's okay. non canon mass effect in some way. for give me if i spell some words wrong**

* * *

**date: June 17 2183  
**John Shepard wiped the sleep from his eyes and looked at the other side of his bed and spotted his favorite quarian engineer snuggled up against him it was a couple of weeks after the battle of the citadel when Shepard and tali finally confessed their feelings for each other. after a few seconds of lovingly staring at her she muttered something in keelish. Shepard planted a small kiss on her visor then left their quarters

being the captain of the most advanced war ship in the galaxy left him with much to do.

he was making his daily round around the Normandy when he decided he should see if tali was still asleep in his cabin. when he got there,

there was a data pad on the bed in tali's place it said.

_john,_

_gone back to_ _engineering_

_with love tali._

he decided to check some new messages on his terminal. The one that caught his attention was the symbol of the assassins. the group that

his mom, dad and older brother stayed loyal to they died right in front of him on mindior 15 years ago. john hated being the assassins before the accident he felt isolated from the rest of the colony even though the templars were dealt with almost a century ago the assassins were still around. But he still had ties to the organization after the batarian slavers attacked despite his feelings towards it and his twin brother,his younger sister and child hood friend are still alive thanks to them so he decided to cut the assassins some slack. he smiled widely when he realized the message was from his sister

.

_john,_

_dearest brother i know you always felt isolated around the assassins growing up and deeply hated them for that and i know i can never convince you _

_other wise but back to the reason why i sent the message. i know you blamed yourself for not saving our family in time. but listen to me mom, dad _

_and terry's death was not your fault you need to move i know it's hard but listen to me if you don't you'll lead yourself towards despair and you know you can tell david and me anything you were your brother and sister after all_

_love your sister,_

_Jane_

he smiled at his sister's warmheartedness. he sent her a reply telling her about his relationship with tali and that he appreciates his concern about his mental state just as he sent the message he felt giant rumble go through the room .

"Joker" he shouted "what the hell's going on!"

"we're under attack!"

_oh shit_! he thought. he quickly ran to the the sleeper pod area to launch the distress signal as he did he heard his girlfriend cry out to him

"John!" she yelled

"tali get to the escape pods, joker and the flight crew have already entered the escape pods but i need you and the remaining crew to get to the remaining pods"

"but what about you?!"

"i need to get something but then i'll take the reaming escape pod and join you. i love you." he said as he pulled her in for a hug.

"i love you too"

"Now go!"

she nodded and ran. he made his way make to his cabin and grabbed his father's hidden blades and assassin robes.

as he made his way to empty pod he noticed the cockroach looking aliens board his ship. one noticed him and shot him he gasped at the pain. his shields and armor being cut through like warm butter he jumped in the escape pod and launched it.

he sent a message to his crew to know they made it. _tali and Chalkwas would murder me if they saw me now _he mused to him self. he noticed a

normal size frigate but he also noticed both the alliance and the assassin emblem on it. the vessel picked up the pod and rushed Shepard

the med bay noticed his childhood friend Yuri durek. yuri's eyes widened "get him to the animus" he shouted with a heavy Russian accent.

shortly after Shepard lost consciousness. when he woke up noticed the first thing he saw was the red colored animus he was strapped in

_not this again _he thought then he looked the visor attached to the animus it said _accessing ancestral memories: 1856 united states states: _

_Wisconsin _

_ancestor: jack Sheldon_

_diversity: Native american/German_

_joined assassins 1858_

then john passed out once more


	2. ancestor

**This is the first chapter staring well co-staring my assassin Jack Sheldon there be a scene with tali during the present (well the technically the future but you know) . please enjoy and remember to review. oh and like Connor his mother is native american. unlike connor his mother will be there to support him. which tribe i did a little research and the most interesting was meskwaki.**

**but before i get to jack sheldon this will start with tali and the crew's reaction to the assassin's**

* * *

"escape pods of the Normandy this is the ssv auditorie. we've found commander Shepard's escape pod."

tali nearly bolted out of seat to answer the transmission

"is he alive? is he okay?" tali asked in loud hurried panicky voice.

"yes he's fine miss. would you like to see him?"

a few hours have passed as the ship collected the remaining pods. when tali's pod docked to the ship she nearly kicked the door down.

the crew and tali were greeted by a man in his late twenties he looked almost exactly like john Shepard but had a different hair style and

color. what the man said next made tali's jaw drop behind that helmet.

"hello there everyone i'm David Shepard."

the former Normandy crew started talking to each other in a hurried pace.

"wait, what ?" joker shouted at the top of his lungs. tali steped forward and hugged him.

"good to see you again david" she muttered

"likewise"

"everyone this is Johns twin brother David. john took me to meet him while on shore leave on the citadel." tali explained

they continued to stare blankly tali sighed.

"if you guys want to see him i can only bring so many with me."

without hesitation tali,garrus,joker,wrex, liara, chalkwas and kadian volunteered

the rest just bickered back and forth.

while they were walking to the med bay liara decided to break the silence

"david why is that strange symbol on the wall? is this a new military branch of the alliance?"

"uh ,didn't john tell you?" they all looked at each other wrex spoke up

"tell us what?"

"about the assassins"

the continued to look at each other. david sighed in frustration.

"damn it john were ever gonna tell them? look i can fill you in but that would take almost a year to bring you up to speed or i can show you"

once they entered the med bay they noticed Shepard hooked up to a strange new medical machine they never saw before.

"what's that machine?" chakwas asked

"the animus. a machine that allows the user to live the life of his or her ancestors and also learn their greatest skills in days what takes people years."

joker started to laugh hysterically while the others had the most confused look on their faces or visor in tali's case

"ugh i'll just show you" the screen hooked up to the animus showed a picture of John's dna and on a loud speaker it said

_accessing ancestral memories: June 15 1860 united states _

_location:Wisconsin_

_ancestor: jack Sheldon_

_diversity: Native american(meskwaki)/German_

_joined assassins june 21 1860_

then the screen showed a pictured of a 17 year old german/native american

"keelah"

"accessing memories" the animus announced

* * *

_memory:jack sheldon_

_year 1860_

jack woke up to the sounds of his infant sister crying he was annoyed but not at her but at the fact he didn't get any sleep. he spent most of the night

climbing trees and hunting with his friends despite his mom's never ending protest. he went into his sister's room picked her and held her back and forth to

calm her down. once she had fallen asleep he kissed her on the forehead and put her back in her crib. (jack is super protective of his sister and loved her since

the day he laid his eyes on her). he had to take care of her and his mother since his father got drafted by the union army.

when he got downstairs to the living area he found his mother weeping and holding some strange clothes "mother are you alright?" he asked in meskwaki jack

can speak in german, meskwaki and english fluently. his mother looked up at him and said in english "no my son i'm not the union army sent me a telegraph

today the confederate army attacked fort Sumter last week the fort were your father's stationed; he's...he's...he's one of the casualties" she stated before

she busted into sat to contemplate on what happened before he could say a word his mother spoke once more "your father and i belong to an

organization called the assassins"

a few hours have passed and she explained everything assassins, templars and the ones who came before. To end any doubt in his mind she showed some

artifacts the ones who came before left behind. jack knew what he had to do he grabbed the robes (which colors resembles the unions colors for it's soldiers except) the white hood and hidden blade form his mother and put them on .

he needed to make sure the union one regardless of which side the assassins sided with ( which was the union) since the Confederacy killed his father. in his

mind this was not vengeance but justice.

he spent months perfecting all weapons and techniques his father had left for him. His mother begged him not to do this that if she lost him too she would be

truly dead . he told her she still has Jessica (jack's baby sister)

with that he went south his mother told him there were other assassins in the border state Mississippi that will help him perfect his skills even more and help him on his journey

with that he grabbed his horse and rode off to find allies in his quest for justice

" end of sequence one" the animus announced


	3. authors note

to those following forgotten heritage & true nightmare i just want you to know i can no longer continue to work on it im really sorry but i ran out of ideas for them i want to focus on survivor from the future and a secret project i'm working on any of you want to continue it i have some conditions:

for forgotten heritage keep it a Shepard and tali romance, keep everything i established but that being said don't be afraid to make it your own

im sorry i really wanted to continue it but when ever i decided to write something for it i was drawing blank or ideas that weren't that good

sincerly,

mr. brightkills


End file.
